morkandmindyfandomcom-20200214-history
Ork
Ork is a planet, which Mork and the Orkans are native to. It appears to have several different climates, 18 moons (but only 3 visible moons), and several different species. Grizban is the Capitol, and at the center of the planet, it's shrouded in darkness. Mork took Mindy McConnell to Ork for their honeymoon and their son Mearth commuted once a month to attend school there. Geography The planet's surface is mostly barren which makes it quite similar to the planet Mars in Earth's solar system. The planet may even appear red during sunset, much like Mars, but its standard color during day time is yellow. From what little is seen of the planet's surface, it mostly consists of sandy orange dunes with a few cities dotting the landscape. The cities themselves are very futuristic, with white buildings that are rather irregular in shape by most Earth standards. Other buildings are seemingly made of rock and dirt, such as the schools or the interior of buildings. There used to be more buildings on Ork, but they were torn down to make more swamps after researchers found out that their planet's earthquakes were being caused by an allergic reaction to condominiums, as such it is unknown how many swamps on Ork are actually natural, but they are apparently quite dangerous. The only plant life know to be native to Ork are metallic pine trees and ferns which are considered sacred. Earth's white roses were also introduced to Ork by Mork who sent samples as part of his report and they ended up becoming quite popular. Language The planet's inhabitants primarily speak Orkan, which is a rather complex and seemingly goofy language that not only contains alien words and letters, but vocal sound effects as well, like those a human child would make with their mouth, such as the ever common raspberry tongue sound. Because foreign aliens also reside on Ork, they have their own native languages, although most are indiscernible and impossible to mimic with humanoid mouths. The following is a list of a few Orkan words with translations (however more can be read in detail via the Orkan Dictionary): * Bleem - Distance of a billion light years or 2000 earth years on the planet Ork * Brandels or Grebbels - Orkan money * Frizbat '''- Capital of Planet Ork * '''Geezba!- An Orkan swear word * Gleek Recharging Device - Shaped like a small egg used by Mork to recharge his life force every 2000 years * Kayo - Okay * Krell - A period of time-5000 Earth years * Nanu, Nanu - Greetings / Goodbye * Naugachomp - A small Orkan pet which resembles a mound of fur. * Nimnul - Dummy or Idiot * Shazbot - Sh*t! or D*mn!, a swear word * Splinking - Lying * 'Zasbot -' Crazy Numerical System The following is a list of numbers in the Orkan language: * 1 - Frez * 2 - Bez * 3 - Eenot * 4 - Gumbo * 5 - Gee * 6 - Free * 7 - Infinity Wildlife A number animals are native to Ork, but unlike other planets, Orkans see animals as a higher form of life that should be in charge of government affairs, and even the most prominent political leader of Ork is Prime Minister Fluffy. Although it appears they can't actually talk and seem pretty ordinary, and Orkans can still own pets. Below is a list of the known wildlife known to inhabit Ork: * Naugachomp - A small Orkan pet which resembles a mound of fur. * Ooraxnaz - A cross between a cyclops and a bull. * Habijini - An Orkan dog. Unlike Earth dogs, they have six legs and their segmented bodies can separate. * Penguins - Can live almost anywhere unlike Earth Penguins. * Chickens - Chickens are an important symbol on Ork and ancient Orkans resembled chickens. * Cats - One of many animals who serve as political leaders. * Dinosaurs - They did not go extinct on Ork and most of their kind now runs the Orkan shopping district. * Fax - A green mosquito-like creature. * Frazh - A large animal. * Frenkle - An Orkan life form distinguished by an unusually large tail. * Gazooba - A crawling, hairless form of animal life considered more advanced than humans. * Zebras - Used as a symbol for promotion among high-ranking Orkans, hence the term "earning one's stripes". Links * List of Planets in Science Fiction Category:Planets Category:Locations